


Thy eternal summer

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  When he is most alone, someone who loves the Doctor is right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy eternal summer

**Title:  Thy eternal summer**  
 Author:  fannishliss  
 Prompt: #10, Shakespeare's XVIII  
 Fandom: Doctor Who  
 Characters & Pairings:   Eight, Rose  
 Rating & Warnings:  G  
 Word Count:  100  
 Summary:   When he is most alone, someone who loves the Doctor is right there with him.

  
Prompt #10:  
 _And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade…  
(Sonnet XVIII by William Shakespeare)

~*?*~

Rassilon mocked him from the viewscreen.  They’d manipulated and judged him but he’d always forgiven them.  His people, his family.

He heard himself speak.  “Everything must come to dust — all things. Everything dies.  The Time War ends."

His words echoed strangely, as though someone spoke along with him, someone who believed in him.

There was a button.  He must have pushed it.  He remembered fragments: burning tears, the agony of regeneration, the Tardis wrecked and wailing, a parched crimson hillside, a sky torn eternally asunder.

Across Time, a goddess, with power to rend and mend, wept for her wounded Doctor. 


End file.
